


Let It Be

by electricghoti



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Weirdness, solas being creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricghoti/pseuds/electricghoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linked fanart is required viewing before reading in order to get context. Lavellan and Cullen are in the process of "committing to the relationship," but Cullen has a moment of horror and worry which Lavellan soothes. His fears are unfounded, or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There are No Healthy Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100292) by carrieliarts. 



Maker, she was beautiful. Gentle fingers combed through unbound hair splayed over his shoulders. He marveled at the slender fingers lacing with his own. How could they mask such strength? “Beautiful..” He breathed, closing his eyes to press soft kisses to her tattooed forehead. The sweep of her Vallaslin down her cheeks reminded him a bit like bunny whiskers. The whiskers of a fire-haired bunny who hid strength behind the illusion of a demure and submissive appearance, he corrected silently to himself. He pressed his elbow to her back, drawing her closer to his chest. Sweetness and affection. He felt the gesture returned in kind with a warm hand sliding underneath his arm to settle between his shoulders.

Slowly, he opened his eyes with care. Each new piece of her within his sight compounded in joy. Curved lips. Warm lines sweeping up her cheek. Eyes looking only at him. And a flickering shadow in the window.   
The...window?  
He refocused his gaze curiously, with some suspicion with a shape at the far window he could have sworn he saw in the far wind- “ **Maker, no! What is that?!** ” He shouted in shock, visibly startling the elf beside him. He tried to pull and push himself in multiple directions, unsure of the safest direction to go. Simultaneously he tried to push off with the hand still held in hers, while pushing himself up with his elbow to try and view a clearer image of what was behind the window. All he saw were teeth shining against the candle light before it faded from view. Dark, but hints of terror behind the opaque mask growing on the glass.

“Thffff...” She soothed, lisp softening the hushing noise. She unhooked a hand and raised a finger to his lips, silencing the uneasy, fearful whine bubbling up from slack jawed lips “Honey, juth let it happen. I asked Cathandra, she said sometimes lyrium withdrawal causes halluthinations, but they seem worse if you fight them.” The words brought little comfort. He could hardly wretch his eyes away from the nightmare over her shoulder. His eyes searched hers, wanting to assure himself with the confidence her voice held. His nightmares usually stayed in his dreams, pain pulsing his nerves. Perhaps..she could be right. A further symptom appearing due to time? The thought didn't bring him comfort. He was sure his face was an open book in display of his unease, but…   
He beheld in her face confidence and wanting and a soothing smile. Even in these moments, she could ease his worry. He would clamp down on his silly fears. For himself. For her and this night. He briefly shook his head to clear his thoughts of doubt and lingering visions of wide-eyed demons in the window. With renewed focus, he grasped her thighs with both hands and lifted her upward to sit on his hips. The delighted squeal certainly didn't hurt.

In the dark of night, cool winds caused the figure lingering in the shadows by a tower window to draw his cloak tighter around himself. He could ill afford to turn away. He was partially hunched with his his face visible in the window to anyone who cared to look in his direction. The glass fogged with every breath, eyes greedily drinking in what he viewed in this inner sanctum. A coupling of contrasts. Tan and pale skin. Blonde and fire hair. Broad shoulders and narrow hips. Human and elf.   
He smiled broadly, teeth showing visibly when a fearful pair of eyes spotted him from the bed. He panted in the window, causing opaque fog to hide his face. When the fog cleared, he was pleased to see the focus the window was lost. A hand on a thigh. A knowing glance in his direction from a pale skinned elf. A body strode atop another and arched back. A show for man, as well as the shadow in the window.   
He began to nod appreciatively, eyebrows arching high in anticipation of what was to come.   
His wide, toothy smile never wavered. He began to pant harder.


End file.
